Family Reunion
by Samantha Jane Edwards
Summary: A HYD & Gokusen Crossover. This story takes place 2 years after Tsukushi and Tsukasa's marriage. They both agreed to set-up a family reunion for their daughter's 1st birthday celebration. Pairings: Tsukushi x Tsukasa & Shin x Kumiko. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Tsukushi's radio alarm clock ticks away while she and Tsukasa are sleeping in their king-sized bed inside the Domyouji Mansion…But, it's already time to wake up…

The clock hits 9 AM. Suddenly, "Flavor of Life" by Hikaru Utada started playing.

_Arigato-oto – _

Tsukushi hits the off button immediately. Tsukasa _hates_ this song.

"Honey, wake up. We need to check on Tsukiko," Tsukushi said.

"Just a lil' bit…Give me 5 minutes more," grumbled Tsukasa, eyes closed.

"Why?! Is there something more important to you than your own daughter?!" fumed Tsukushi at once.

"No! It's just…I'm so tired from work…I got home at about 4 AM…I don't wanna fight this early in the morning…I'm sorry," apologized Tsukasa while squinting at Tsukushi's face.

Tsukushi's face softened.

"_Yes, I guess he deserves more rest. He's been working so hard lately,"_ she thought.

"All right. I'll go check on Tsukiko. Come downstairs if you want to eat breakfast," she said.

Tsukasa merely nodded in response while he continued sleeping.

Tsukushi left the Master's Bedroom then went straight ahead to Tsukiko's room. When she opened the room, she saw Kei, Tsukiko's nanny, carefully cradling her baby. Tsukiko was laughing.

"_She looks so much like her father,"_ smiled Tsukushi.

"Oh, Ms. Domyouji! Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Kei asked.

"I slept real good. In fact, I had a dream about Tsukiko," she laughed.

"What's the dream about?" queried Kei.

"Tsukiko was just sitting on a Tsukasa-look-alike cake with lots of balloons surrounding her," she answered.

"You have such a vast imagination, Ms. Tsukushi! Maybe it's because baby Tsukiko's birthday is coming up," told Kei.

"Yeah, I think that's the reason for that weird dream," laughed Tsukushi.

"Well, I have to prepare breakfast for Tsukiko. Excuse me, Ms. Domyouji," bowed Kei. She put the baby in her cradle then left the room.

Tsukushi went to the cradle. There she was: the blessing God gave them both. She gently held her baby's hand.

"What should we do in your birthday? Do you want to celebrate it here? Or at a park?" she asked her daughter.

Tsukiko simply blinked her eyes than laughed.

"Oh well, me and daddy will plan a festive celebration for your 1st birthday party ever! We swear," Tsukushi promised earnestly.

The baby just kept smiling then slowly fell asleep. Tsukushi caressed her daughter's forehead then layed her down on the cradle. She left Tsukiko's room.

"_Really…What will we do? I don't want some ordinary celebration with cakes and balloons…I want something __**more**__ than that,"_ Tsukushi thought at the same time as she goes downstairs.

Every servant that passed her bowed and she bowed as well. She finally arrived at the glorious dining room.

"_It still looks like the Great Hall from the Harry Potter movies,"_ she sighed. She still remembers the day when Tsukasa took her home then dressed her up without her knowledge. She entered this room, thinking that it might be the exit. Up until now, she's not used to the grand dining hall of the Domyoujis'. _"Wait, __**I'm**__ a Domyouji,"_ she thought while laughing at herself.

"Good morning, ma'am. Here's your scrambled egg and bacon," the maid said whilst putting the plates with yummy-looking food on the table. "And here's Sir Domyouji's ham and cheese sandwich," she told Tsukushi as she put down the sandwich on the other plate. "I'll put the pitcher here if you get thirsty," she placed the pitcher near her glass. "Is there anything else you need, miss?" asked the maid.

"No, none at all. Thanks…For this. Uhm, you may return to your quarters then," she told the maid uncertainly.

"Yes, ma'am," bowed the maid. The servant left the dining hall.

"_Whoa…I can never get used to this kind of service,"_ she reflected.

Just then, Tsukasa came down the stairs then sat in the chair in front of Tsukushi.

"Good morning, dear. How's Tsukiko?" he queried.

"Well-fed and taken care of by Kei," she replied.

"Good," Tsukasa said while taking a bite from his sandwich.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I know, this chapter is boring and nothing much happened but I'm saving up the suspense for the other chapters. Please R+R. Thanks! xD_


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimers: I don't own HYD, Gokusen "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 2: The Plan

"Tsukasa…What are we planning for Tsukiko's birthday?" Tsukushi blurted out.

"Huh? Why…? When…When is it?" Tsukasa asked anxiously.

"What?! It's on July 11! Just a week from today! Don't tell me that you forgot?!" Tsukushi asked shocked.

"Well…I…I think I have too much in my mind right now," Tsukasa sadly replied.

"Too much in your mind?! How could you?! This is our first baby! How could you forget something as important as this?!" she said angrily.

"I don't know…Honestly, I really don't have an idea that Tsukiko's birthday is next Friday. I'm really sorry about this," apologized Tsukasa.

"Hmm…If we weren't married I'll would have punched your lights out…Again," threatened Tsukushi.

Tsukasa simply looked dumbfounded.

"OK, now that you know…What's the plan?" inquired Tsukushi, back to her normal self.

"How about cakes and balloons at the party hall?" suggested Tsukasa.

"But that's too common…I want something new for our daughter."

"How about at the park? The zoo perhaps?" Tsukasa is slowly running out of ideas.

"Those are nice suggestions but…I regret to say that those aren't fitting for Tsukiko's 1st birthday. We need to prepare something spectacular…Special…Maybe even unexpected," responded Tsukushi.

"Oh, but, well…Are you planning to have Tsukiko's birthday party overseas? I mean, you know, at Europe or at New York. We could invite Akira, Sojiro, Rui…Your family…Mom and Tsubaki…Although they both might be busy," said Tsukasa.

"A party overseas? New York? Europe? That's too pricey for me…What I mean to say is. My _old_ lifestyle isn't like that. Yeah, I had the regular frou-frou birthday parties but…A _special_ birthday party doesn't need much money. It just needs lots of love," explained Tsukushi.

"Oh, love? I…I can't think of any…All my birthdays require loads of money," clarified Tsukasa.

"I see…You have a very rich lifestyle…But I don't want Tsukiko to get used to that. She has to work too and not dilly-dally once she matures. I just don't want her to be dependent of us. That's why, I want to give her a special 1st birthday party so it'll be memorable, not just the amount of money we paid for it but the amount of love we've put in…So she could look back and–,"

"OK, I get it. You're being too sentimental, Tsukushi," teased Tsukasa. Tsukushi just blushed but regained herself.

"Whatever. We just **have** to find a way to celebrate her birthday whilst not spending too much money but lots of love," said Tsukushi.

"Wait. I'll text Tsubaki. She's good at this mushy stuff," Tsukasa replied while taking out his cellphone.

"What mushy stuff? It's-," Tsukushi started complaining.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The maid who brought their breakfast answered the phone.

"Domyouji residence here. Who are you calling for?" After a few seconds…

"I see. Please wait, mister," said the maid. The maid handed the phone to Tsukasa then bowed deeply. She went back to the kitchen.

"Hello? Who's this? Rui? Oh, really? OK…That'll be great! With Akira and Jiro…? Sure. We'll be waiting. Bye," Tsukasa hanged up.

"Was that Rui? What did he say?" asked Tsukushi.

"They said that they'll be coming by. We haven't seen them a lot lately, right?"

"But we just met them yesterday for Akira's gun-shooting competition," Tsukushi said.

"Really? I thought that was last week…Well, they're coming now just to have a chat," told Tsukasa.

"In the mean time, let's get back to our discussion," said Tsukushi

15 minutes passed and they're still debating on what to do for Tsukiko's first birthday…Rui and the others have not yet arrived.

"But, I think going to Hawaii will be special! She can learn to swim there or just get some fresh air…"

"Come on, Hawaii? Too far away…The others will have to go by plane then! That's too hassling," replied Tsukushi.

_Ding Dong._

This time, Kei opened the door.

"Welcome, master Rui, Sojiro and Akira. The Domyoujis are at the dining room. Follow me, please," she said.

When they arrived at the dining room, they did not expect to find the married couple fighting over something so…_Dense_. Kei excused herself to avoid the interrogation about the two fighting. Rui and the guys found out what they were discussing about through Tsukasa's expensive birthday ideas and Tsukushi's "lacks love" replies. They tried to help out as much as they can but all their suggestions were turned down by Tsukushi because they were either too "pricey" or too "common". At last, Rui had an idea. It was both special and pricey but he's sure that the pair will agree.

"How about a family reunion?!" he shouted over the debate.

All of the people present at the dining room looked at him.

"It will be pleasant to gather all your family members and some of your friends at a…I don't know…A beach perhaps?" Rui suggested timidly.

"That's so good! That's a really great idea, Rui!" exclaimed Tsukushi. Tsukasa looked annoyed at Rui.

"Now that it's settled, can you guys stop fighting? It's already 10:15 AM. I'm sorry, but I need to go now. I have a _Yakuza_ appointment at 10:30," apologized Akira.

"Yakuza?!" Tsukushi said, astounded.

"Yeah…That's our…Family Business…Anyway, I really need to go…Bye everyone!" winked Akira. He left at once.

"Didn't you know? Akira is the _Oyabun_ for this generation. Before you ask, an Oyabun is the Yakuza family boss. Just be quiet about this, OK?" told Jiro.

"Of course," Tsukushi said.

"Well, we have a plan. So, next week there will be a Domyouji family reunion, including the guys at a beach," finalized Tsukasa.

"Yes. A special celebration, just for Tsukiko," smiled Tsukushi.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry if this is unexciting but the next chapters will have much more problems that will get on the way of the family reunion. R+R, please! TY._


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji, Kei.

Chapter 3: Saturday

After the discussion yesterday, Tsukushi and Tsukasa went to work. They were drained by their discussion so they left early and went to the park. They conversed about the plan to prepare Tsukiko's birthday. Tsukasa suggested using helpers and maids to prepare for everything: food, music and decorations. Tsukushi, once again, disagreed. She said that _they_ should prepare for everything instead. Tsukasa was aghast about this; on top of work and other activities, how could he still plan a birthday party? But Tsukushi, with her powers of persuasion, managed to convince Tsukasa to help with the celebration. Tsukasa knew that it wouldn't be fun without his friends so he suggested that Rui, Akira and Sojiro should join too. Tsukushi agreed gladly. "After all," she said, "It wouldn't be fun if the others were missing on preparing this special day." After that, they went home.

On Saturday midday's, the married couple would usually go to the movies but today

Tsukushi sat on a chair, writing something on paper that looks like a chart.

"This will work out pretty well…Akira for security, Jiro for food, Rui for music and me and Tsukasa for everything else," she said to herself.

"What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be checking on Tsukiko?" asked Tsukasa, entering the room with a doughnut in hand.

"Huh? I already checked on her. Kei is attending to her, right now. What do you think?" Tsukushi showed the piece of paper.

Tsukasa looked then he gulped. If the doughnut wasn't that delicious he would have dropped it. "Are you serious? I thought we're just _helpers_ to the maids but you want us to lead the preparations? What about the guys, are they OK with this?" queried Tsukasa.

"Hey, you included them into this! It wasn't my idea to include them in the plan!" she accused.

"It's because I thought we we're just helping; not leading," he said.

"I see…OK, we will still lead the planning of the party but with helpers in tow," told Tsukushi.

"Great! I'll invite the others to tell them the news-"

"Wait! Take a look on what I've done first," Tsukushi said.

Tsukasa took the sheet of paper and looked at it. After a few minutes, he said "This is alright. When the guys come, show this to them. I think they'll be hesitant at first but after you explain all that love thing, they'll agree," he said.

Tsukushi smiled at him then hugged him.

"OK! I'll call the others. I hope they don't have much to do," he said.

Tsukasa telephoned Rui first then Akira and Jiro. When he was talking to Sojiro, he looked disappointed. Then he hanged up.

"Sojiro can't come. He and his dad have this tea ceremony with some old acquaintances which they can't miss," he told Tsukushi.

"Oh, I see…At least Rui and Akira can come, right?" she asked.

Tsukasa nodded than sat on their bed.

Tsukushi is so devoted to her plan that she even color-coded the parts of the F4 and her own to show the division between the five of them. Tsukasa just watched TV and looked occasionally at Tsukushi. _"Really…She's so dedicated to planning a special birthday for Tsukiko…I can't tell her __**that**__ now…But, it might be-_"

_Ding. Dong._

"That might be the guys," Tsukushi said, "Let's go downstairs and welcome them…And show them this," she added happily.

When they got downstairs, Rui and Akira were talking about Shizuka but they abruptly stopped once they saw the couple.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tsukasa queried.

"No-Nothing. Why did you call us?" Akira asked in return.

"Tsukasa suggested that you both and Jiro too should help with the preparations for Tsukiko's birthday," Tsukushi blurted out.

"What?!" Akira asked shocked. Rui just sat there, smiling at Tsukasa.

"Makino! Why did you say that all of a sudden?!" shouted Tsukasa. The room went quiet. Akira's jaw dropped while Rui's smile vanished. Tsukushi looked tearful.

"Wh-Why did you call me…Makino?" she asked dejectedly.

Tsukasa looked surprised. _"Why did I call her Makino?"_ he asked himself. "In reality, I-I was just carried away," he apologized. Rui laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Rui?" Akira asked.

"Nothing…It's just, every time we come here, they end up having a fight," he explained.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa glanced at each other. "Rui's right. We should stop fighting over silly things," Tsukasa said.

"Sorry for being so touchy about you calling me Makino…I mean, that _was_ my surname, up until-"

"You guys got married! Yahoo!" Akira cut-off. They all laughed.

"Let's get back to the plan. Here," showed Tsukushi.

Rui and Akira looked at the paper. They studied it and talk to each other before Rui finally said, "I think this will be effective. Just make sure Sojiro knows about this."

"Easy for you to say! You're in-charge for music! You can just grab some nice tunes. I have to bring my_ security_ with me," complained Akira.

"Is there anything wrong with bringing security for the party, Akira?" asked Tsukushi.

"No. Security sure but _my_ security is…" he trailed off. Tsukushi still looked confused.

"Yakuzas. Tsukushi, he's security are yakuza men…Or mafias in other terms," Tsukasa explained. _"And I stilll did not tell her about-_"

"Yakuzas? So what if they are yakuzas? People wouldn't know, right?" Tsukushi asked innocently. The F3 glanced at each other. "Well, if I order them to hide their body tattoos, which are everywhere by the way, it might just work," Akira said.

"Wait a minute. The Domyouji family already know that you're an Oyabun, so why hide the fact that you aren't?" Rui suggested.

"That's right! Tsubaki, mom and _Shin_ already know…Not to mention all the maids here," added Tsukasa.

"I guess it's settled then. Akira, you'll be in-charge for security and Rui's responsible for the music and entertainment. As for Jiro, I'll tell him later about his liability for food on Tsukiko's B-day," Tsukushi said. Rui and Akira nodded willingly. But Tsukasa stilll looked worried. _"I have to tell Akira and Tsukushi about Shin's-"_

Suddenly, Rui caught his eye. "Tsukasa, can I have a word with you? It's something about Shizuka," he lied.

"What, you're gonna tell him, Rui?" Akira asked stunned.

"I have no choice…He knows what I will go through," he said mysteriously.

"Wait a minute, what's going on? What's up?" Tsukushi asked hurriedly.

"We'll tell you when the time's right," winked Akira. Rui and Tsukasa went outside.

Tsukasa was puzzled about the "Shizuka thing" that Akira and Rui were talking about before they came downstairs.

"What's with Shizuka? Is there something wrong with her?" he queried.

"No, it's not about her. I wanted to talk you about Shin's girlfriend," Rui said.

"But I thought you were going to tell me something about Shizuka," Tsukasa said regretfully.

"You'll figure that out soon. Anyway, when will you tell Akira and Tsukushi about Shin's girlfriend?" Rui asked. Tsukasa was taken aback.

"How did you know?"

"You told me that months ago. When Shin called you about his _unique_ girlfriend, you instantly told me about this. I figured that you didn't tell them about her since you did not invite Akira and Sojiro on your sister's ballet recital eight years ago," Rui explained.

"What's that got anything to do with my dilemma?" Tsukasa was utterly bewildered.

"That you don't tell the others, except for me, when it comes to family matters…Except for that one time when the Domyouji Corp. was going to financial problems…Although it was financially, personal matters were also included," Rui smartly explained. Tsukasa was simply amazed.

"OK, I got your point…Please, just don't tell anybody about this. I'll take care of it," Tsukasa said while heading towards the door.

"I just hope that you'll tell them sooner! If you postpone it, you'll regret it!" shouted Rui while opening his car door. "Bye! I'm sorry to leave without excusing myself to Akira and Tsukushi but my father is expecting me for a company meeting. Will you give them the word?"

"Sure! Be safe…And don't worry, I'll tell them!" Tsukasa yelled back. Rui nodded then started his engine. He waved goodbye then left. Tsukasa went inside and he saw Tsukushi and Akira sipping coffee.

"Where's Rui?" Akira asked, looking up from his coffee.

"He's gone. He has an appointment with his dad," he explained.

"Oh, well, if he's gone, I'll go too. I'll be a third wheel here anyways," he teased. He bid farewell and was escorted outside with some of his men. "You guys, take care! Say hi to Tsukiko for me," he said. The couple both waved goodbye. They went inside and Tsukushi continued sipping her coffee. Tsukasa ordered one of the maids to give him coffee too. After he got he's coffee, he sipped it while looking intently at Tsukushi. Tsukushi did not notice because she was too engrossed reading fashion magazines. _"How can I tell her? I think it will just shock her…It might even ruin the party,"_ he thought. He continued contemplating about it up until Tsukushi said, "What are you thinking? And why are you looking at me?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all," Tsukasa said.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 4: Sunday

_Arigato-oto-_

Tsukushi turned her alarm clock off. Then she whispered to Tsukasa, "Hey, I'm going out with Yuuki to shop for birthday decorations, OK? I'll be home in time to eat dinner. Check on Tsukiko…It'll be great if you'll get to feed her and play with her. I'm off. Bye," Tsukushi kissed Tsukasa.

"Take care…Bring some of the guards with you…For protection," warned Tsukasa.

"OK, whatever," she said. Tsukasa laughed then bid goodbye to her. She left the room with servants following her. She suddenly remembered something. "Dinner must be served at 8 PM, OK? That way, I can eat dinner here. Please tell Tsukasa about this," she instructed.

"Yes, Mrs. Domyouji," the servants said together.

Outside, two guards were already waiting for her. She went inside the limo then ordered the driver to pick-up Yuuki in front of the dango shop. After about 5 minutes, they arrived at the destination and Yuuki wasn't there. _"Where's Yuuki?"_ she thought nervously. She got out of the car. The dango shop is closed for reparations so she did not bother getting in. She looked left and right, expecting Yuuki to come bounding into her. After 10 minutes of waiting, she went inside the car. "Driver, please go to Yuuki's house," she said.

"As you wish, madam," the driver followed.

Tsukushi was apprehensive. _"Where's Yuuki? Surely she would have been excited to shop for Tsukiko's birthday party," _she thought. She went outside once more then knocked on the Matsuoka residence. "Hello? Yuuki? Mrs. Matsuoka? Mr. Matsuoka? Anyone there?" she asked over and over again.

Mrs. Matsuoka opened the door. "Ah, Tsukushi! How lovely to see you! Come in," she requested.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"What brings you here?" Mrs. Matsuoka asked.

"I was just wondering where Yuuki is…She was supposed to meet me in front of the dango shop, 15 minutes ago. We were planning to shop for my baby's birthday on the 11th," she explained. Mrs. Matsuoka looked disheartened. She slowly said, "I'm afraid she can't accompany you. I'm really happy for your baby's birthday next week but, sad to say, Yuuki might not make it."

"Not going to make it?! Why?! I'm sorry for being disrespectful but, can I come in? I really want to go and see Yuuki right now," Tsukushi apologized.

"That would be pleasant but her sickness is contagious. She might pass it to you," she prevented Tsukushi from entering the house.

"But Mrs. Matsuoka! I just want to see her! Please, let me in…I promise to be careful. I will not get sick for my family's sake. Please, just let me see Yuuki…What's her sickness anyway?" she asked hastily.

"Very high fever, coughing included," Mrs. Matsuoka said seriously.

At that moment, Tsukushi would have strangled and choked the old lady if it isn't against the law to kill people. _"What?! Just a cold?! Really…What's the fuss about 'not going to make it'?"_ she thought angrily. Summing up all of her patience, she queried, "Mrs. Matsuoka, with all due respect, Yuuki can get over this cold. She _will_ make it to Tsukiko's birthday party, I'm pretty sure about that. Why did you say, 'not going to make it'? Of course she won't die because of a cold!" she finished breathlessly.

"But the doctor said that it'll be better if she stays at home for 3 days after this cold gets cured. And, right now, she's still sick. She might not make it at the party but she will be alive," the lady laughed at her own joke.

"_How embarrassing! I did not think that she'll need rest after getting cured…When I get a cold, I just avoid it and continue with my work. But, I guess, Yuuki has a different strength…I really want to see her because I can't shop alone for Birthday decorations, I don't know what to choose! It might be a selfish idea but I should try to get Yuuki to come with me…After all, we'll be visiting someone she really cares about later,"_ she laughed at herself. "Tsukushi, are you alright? Why are you laughing by yourself?" Mrs. Matsuoka wondered.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm so sorry about this but I want to talk to Yuuki. You know, _encourage_ her to be well soon," Tsukushi said.

"Oh, alright, if you're really that stubborn. Go ahead," sighed Mrs. Matsuoka.

"Thank you so much!" Tsukushi ordered the guards to stay outside the house then she ran up the stairs to Yuuki's bedroom. She knocked first before entering. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki was facing the other way with the blanket covering her from head to toe. Tsukushi couldn't figure out if she's sleeping or not. After a few moments, Yuuki turned. "Oh, hi Tsukushi. How're you?" she asked weakly.

Tsukushi completely forgot about her selfish idea. Yuuki looks like a wreck. Her hair is tangled, she has dark circles under her teary eyes, a runny nose and chapped lips. "I-I just wanted to visit you," she lied. She sat on a stool, next to Yuuki's bed.

"Really? Weren't we supposed to be shopping for Tsukiko?" she asked.

"You remembered? Why didn't you call me?" Tsukushi was a bit mad for not knowing that Yuuki's sick.

"I'm sorry…I didn't have the heart to decline so I forced myself to meet you but my mom said no, so…I couldn't get out of the house," she explained.

Tsukushi completely forgot about not knowing that her best friend's sick. She was deeply touched by Yuuki trying to get out of bed for her sake. "I apologize Yuuki…For blaming you by not calling me. I just wanted to hang out and help me with shopping," she said sadly.

"That's aright, Tsukushi."

"Oh well, I guess I'll just invite my husband to go with me…"

"Yeah, you're married remember? Why not Tsukasa?" Yuuki asked doubtfully.

"Because Tsukasa has no taste whatsoever when it comes to decorations! His whole house is designed by Mom Kaede, that's why it's so grand! Anyway," Tsukushi stood up, "I'll best be going then. It's going to be a long day…I have to eat breakfast first, then shop a little, go to Jiro's house then-"

"What?! Sojiro?! Sojiro Nishikado?! I'm coming with you!" Yuuki immediately sat up then started undressing herself, in front of Tsukushi. Tsukushi turned around to face the wall instead and laughed at herself. _"Nice one, Tsukushi! I knew it! Yuuki __**can't**__ resist Sojiro…This way, I'll have company to shop!" _she said evilly.

By the time Yuuki was ready, she looks a lot better. Although her teary eyes and runny nose wasn't gone, her tangled hair and chapped lips has vanished.

They went downstairs and found Mr. Matsuoka, watching TV. "Yuuki? Why did you get out of bed? I thought you were sick," her father said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, pa. I'm alright. I think Tsukushi is my lucky charm; when she came inside my room and said _a few words_, I was cured instantaneously! She's a walking miracle!" she added. Tsukushi smiled but she thinks that Mr. Matsuoka wasn't that easy to fool.

"Now, now, Yuuki. Let me feel your forehead first before you girls leave," Mr. Matsuoka said. He reached out the back of his hand to Yuuki's forehead. Tsukushi was nervous; Yuuki _wasn't_ healed yet…

"OK, you're good. Have fun and be home for dinner. I assume we'll be joined by Mrs. Domyouji here," Mr. Matsuoka happily said while looking at Tsukushi. Tsukushi was dumfounded. _"I cured Yuuki? I __**really**__ cured her?! What the-_"

"Hey, Tsukushi, will you be joining us for dinner or what?" interrupted Yuuki. Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Sorry, but, no. I promised Tsukasa that I'll be home for dinner," apologized Tsukushi.

"That's quiet alright, my dear. Please, take care. There are many dangers out there," warned Yuuki's dad. He looked serenely at both girls.

"OK, dad, you're getting a little freaky…We'll better get going Tsukushi before my father starts saying quotes from movies again. Tell ma that I went out, OK? Thanks! Bye!"

When they got out of the house, they went in the car and Tsukushi told the driver to go downtown. They ate breakfast at a restaurant that Yuuki recommended then shopped for awhile. At about 11:45 AM, Yuuki queried, "I'm hungry…Can we eat somewhere?"

"Of course we can! At Jiro's house," smiled Tsukushi. Yuuki once again had a twinkle in her eye; the same twinkle when they were leaving her house.

"Sure! Eating at Jiro's house will be fine," she agreed cheerfully.

_Author's Note:_

_How was it? Tell me what you think. Yeah, I still did not tell Tsukasa and Rui's situation but it's because of the next chapter. Thanks for reading. ._


	5. Chapter 5: Tote Bags and Tea Bags

Disclaimers: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 5: Tote Bags and Tea Bags

At Jiro's house…

"Would you like more milk in your tea?" Sojiro asked Yuuki politely. Yuuki blushed and she couldn't answer his question. Tsukushi elbowed her to make her stop daydreaming.

"Oh! Sorry…Yes, sure. Thank you," Yuuki stammered.

"By the way, Sojiro, Tsukiko's birthday is next week. Me and the guys already planned what to do on her birthday. We just need your help on the food part. Can you provide chow at my daughter's party?" Tsukushi asked sweetly. _"Yuck…I think I sound so clingy but I really need his help,"_ she thought.

"Sure. I love cooking! I can bake stuff and bring tea at the party," he said.

"Great! Thank-"

"I'll help you bake! And I'll cook too! That's so wonderful, Jiro! We both have something in common! Oh, yeah, I'm now attending tea ceremony classes so I can be the best tea server there is! Haha!" she shouted while standing up. Tsukushi sat with her mouth agape while Sojiro looked flabbergasted. Sojiro coughed then sipped his peppermint tea.

"I'm sorry but I don't need your help. _Sora_ is excellent at the culinary arts. She already has a degree on that. I will just ask her for help," he said apologetically. Yuuki thought, _"Who's Sora? His girlfriend?! Oh my gosh…"_ She slowly sat down while rubbing her temples. She said, "Oh, dear…I think I…Tsukushi…Did dad gave you my medicine?"

"Uhm, no. He didn't. Why, are you feeling alright?" Tsukushi reached out the back of her hand to Yuuki's forehead. "Whoa! We need to go! You're burning up," she told her. "Sojiro, thanks for the food. And I appreciate you providing the fare for Tsukiko's birthday celebration. We really need to go now," Tsukushi said.

"Is Yuuki alright? She was just fine before she had that weird outburst," Sojiro said wonderingly. _"More like I was fine before you mentioned that girl __**Sora**__," _Yuuki thought.

"I'll carry her to the car. Go ahead." Jiro offered.

"Thanks, Soji!" she said teasingly while walking fast ahead of him and the helpless Yuuki. _"He's right. Yuuki might have used her last energy to say that bold statement. I have to get her safely home or her parents will kill me!"_

Tsukushi's limo was waiting outside the Nishikado residence. The driver opened the car door for her and Yuuki. Sojiro layed the weak Yuuki inside the limo. "Take good care of her and please, don't call me 'Soji'. It sounds so childish," he added.

"You're like Tsukasa…He doesn't want to be called 'Perm' either! Anyhow, sure I will! Thanks for all your help!" waved Tsukushi.

In the car, Tsukushi was still wondering why Yuuki suddenly had her sickness back. _"Mr. Matsuoka checked on her before we left…He couldn't have lied about Yuuki's condition,"_ she thought hesitantly.

Yuuki stirred on her seat. "Tsukushi…"

"Yuuki? Are you OK? You sort of had a pre-collapse at Sojiro's house," she explained quickly.

"I know," Yuuki replied.

"But…Why? I thought you were alright…Your dad even checked if you're strong enough to go shopping with me," she wondered.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-that _Sora_…I was wondering who she was…And whether she's Jiro's g-girlfriend then I felt something inside of me…It was a weird feeling," she added shyly. Tsukushi was surprised about Yuuki's statement but she understood what Yuuki's feeling right now.

"Yuuki…Don't worry about that Sora. I'm pretty sure she's just a relative of Sojiro's. Come on, Yuuki! Jiro can't stay on one girl. He has about ten girlfriends all at the same time," she laughed although she didn't believe it herself.

Yuuki wasn't convinced. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Tsukushi…But what you said didn't help," she sadly told Tsukushi. Tsukushi felt a stab on her heart but quickly forgotten it. After all, what she said to Yuuki wasn't encouraging. _"Yuuki's right…I should just shut up and not meddle with other people's problems."_

The drive to Yuuki's house was quiet. Tsukushi simply kept her mouth shut whenever Yuuki would suddenly complain about Sojiro and his lifestyle.

"Really! Who does he think he is?! To be playing with multiple girls at the same time! I'm over him! He can have all the tea bags in the world if he wants to," she said bitterly.

"We're here at Ms. Yuuki's house, ma'am Tsukushi," said the driver. Tsukushi and Yuuki glanced at each other.

"Take care, Yuuki. Your mom was right…I shouldn't have forced you to go with me," she apologized.

"Don't worry about that, Tsukushi! It's my fault for forcing myself to go with you, just because of that Nishikado guy," she said coldly.

They got out of the car and Tsukushi escorted her to the stairs.

"Thanks for keeping me company today, Yuuki. Best friends?" she asked Yuuki.

"Always," Yuuki hugged her in response. They stood there for a moment before Yuuki said, "I'll make it at the party, don't worry."

"Thanks for reassuring me. My best friend can't miss my baby's first birthday, after all," smiled Tsukushi. Yuuki grinned back at her and waved goodbye. Tsukushi went inside the car and said, "Driver, please go to the Mansion. We'll be picking up my husband there." She then took out her cellphone and texted Tsukasa:

"Yuuki is sck. I nd sme1 2 go shoppng w/ me. Cn u go w/ me?" After a few minutes…

"Oh, OK. I dn't lyk shoppng bt it's bearable if ur w/ me." Tsukushi was glad that Tsukasa will go with her. _"Shopping is such a bore without anyone to talk to,"_ she thought.

They picked up Tsukasa at the Domyouji Residence. "Hey, what happened to Yuuki?" asked Tsukasa while getting in the car.

Before she replied to this, she said, "Driver, go downtown. Me and Tsukasa will be shopping there. Tell the maids that we will not eat dinner at home."

"She has a flu…But she'll be alright," reassured Tsukushi.

"Good. Jiro wouldn't attend the party at all if Yuuki's not coming," he said calmly.

"Wait a minute, did you say Sojiro? I don't think-"

"Yeah, you don't," winked Tsukasa. Tsukushi was dazed and confused. _"Sojiro likes Yuuki? But in all these years he hasn't asked her out on a date!"_ she thought incredously.

Tsukasa seemed to have read her mind. "It doesn't mean that if you like a person you should go out together," he explained.

"But who's this Sora? Isn't she Jiro's girlfriend?"

"Sora? No! She's Jiro's step-sister," he said while cracking up.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Tsukushi asked annoyed.

"Well, you didn't ask," he said coolly.

"Oh. I see. I'll tell Yuuki that," Tsukushi said happily.

'We're here downtown, ma'am. I'll be waiting here after you both finish shopping," said the driver.

"OK." Tsukushi looked at her watch. 2:03 PM. "We have 6 hours to shop. Let's go!" She dragged Tsukasa out of the car to the numerous shops waiting.

"_Here it goes…This will be tiring and boring but I already promised her_," Tsukasa thought while feeling sorry for himself.

_Author's Note:_

_Overall, this story will have about 11 chapters. I'll update soon! You'll like the ending, I promise. :_


	6. Chapter 6: Monday

Disclaimers: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 6: Monday

Domyouji Residence…They both took the day-off.

"You know, you should call mom Kaede and Tsubaki about Tsukiko's birthday celebration," advised Tsukushi while flicking through the channels.

"Don't forget about Shin, my cousin," said Tsukasa. _"This is __**it**__. I have to tell her about Kumiko,"_ he thought nervously.

"Oh, yeah…Sure. Good thing it's a family reunion, that way, I can finally meet your cousin and all your other relatives," she said contentedly. Tsukasa cleared his throat.

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you," he started.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, Shin's girlfriend, Kumiko, she's a-"

"I apologize for barging in like this, Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji but this is really an urgent telephone call," Kei said while going inside the room and handing Tsukushi the phone. Kei excused herself and went downstairs.

"_I almost told her about it! Darn it! If she finds out, it will already be too late!"_ he thought angrily. _"Why didn't I tell her sooner? This could all have been avoided."_

"Mom? What's wrong? Susumu? What?! We'll be right there!" she hurriedly said. "Susumu had a car accident! We have to go to the hospital immediately," Tsukushi told Tsukasa.

"What?! Come on! Tell the driver to get ready while I get our coats upstairs," said Tsukasa.

After finally getting in the car, they drove quickly to the hospital that Tsukushi's mom told her about. They asked the nurse at the counter where Susumu's room is. They've been told that it's room 409 at the third floor.

"Hurry!" Tsukushi anxiously said while climbing up the stairs.

They arrived at their destination breathlessly. "Susumu?" Tsukushi asked tentatively while opening the door and entering. For a split second she saw Susumu with a bandaged leg, smiling at her before her mom obscured her view.

"My goodness! You're finally here with Tsukasa!" Ms. Chieko Makino said.

"How are you, son? The company, still alright?" Mr. Makino gave Tsukasa a fatherly hug.

They both nodded then Tsukushi swiftly queried, "How're you Susumu?"

"I'm alright. It's just a sprained ankle. That jerk ran it over then left me at the street. Good thing it's not broken…I would have missed Tsukiko's beach party," he winked. Tsukushi told her family about the party after shopping yesterday.

"It's great that you're alright but I have to tell you…It's very irresponsible to cross the street so carelessly! You're 16, you should know what to do!" she yelled at him.

"Tsukushi! The boy just had an accident!" her father said angrily.

"Come on, dad! He should have learned his lesson by now," she said.

"Yah, of course I did, big sister. You don't have to scold me about it. It was just a mistake…That guy's car suddenly appeared then ran my leg over. I'm sorry for causing you all the trouble. I didn't want you to get so worried about me," Susumu apologized.

Tsukushi's head cooled down. "Alright…Just get well soon, OK?" she ruffled Susumu's hair.

"Little bro, I want you to teach Tsukiko how to swim, OK?' Tsukasa queried.

"Sure, big brother!" he said happily.

They left the hospital then went back home. Tsukasa called his relatives and told them about the family reunion on Friday. He called his mom last.

"Hello, mom? I'm sorry for disturbing you during work but it's about Tsukiko's 1st birthday. Can you come tomorrow to help us prepare the celebration? (After a few moments) Great! We'll be waiting!" he hanged up. "Mom's coming tomorrow. She'll be sleeping over like Tsubaki, Shin and his girlfriend here. Is that alright with you?" he asked uneasily.

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be OK with that?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Well…There's a _special_ person accompanied by Shin," he started.

"His girlfriend? You already mentioned her…Why is she so _special_, huh?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? You think I have a _thing_ with that girl? No way! She's so…Weird," he said.

"You, yourself, are acting weird right now. What's up with her anyway?" she asked.

"_This is it. This is my chance to finally tell her that we'll be having two mafias under one roof,"_ he thought fearfully.

"Shin's girlfriend, Kumiko or Yankumi as he fondly calls her, is a yakuza!" he blurted out. Tsukushi was taken aback for a moment then she suddenly laughed. Tsukasa was thunderstruck that she managed to laugh about this matter.

"I see. Why are you so nervous about it? I mean, I have known Akira for four years now and I know, myself, that having mafias as friends is alright," she said kindly. Tsukasa sighed.

"That's just it. Akira and Kumiko's family don't get along," he said.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"The Yamaguchi family are rivals with the Akira clan…Their fights have lasted for generations but it's still not over and now that Akira and Yankumi are their families' oyabuns, they'll have to fight whenever they see each other…It's a horrible yakuza tradition," he said sullenly. Tsukushi was surprised but not in a good way.

"What?! But…Does Akira know about Kumiko arriving at the party?" asked Tsukushi.

"No. And I'm really thinking how to tell him that his arch nemesis _is_ arriving at the party," he said hopelessly. The married couple went silent.

"Aha!" Tsukushi said while snapping her fingers. "I have an idea!"

"What? Tell me!" Tsukasa commanded.

"We will _not_ tell them. Do they know each other by their faces or their real identities?" she asked.

"They don't know each other by their real identities _or_ their faces. They just go in fight command if they know each others' surnames," Tsukasa explained.

"That's it! All we have to do is prevent those two saying their surnames! Instead, we'll just call them both by their first names. How about it?" she queried excitedly.

Tsukasa was hesitant but it was a good plan. _"It's better __**not**__ telling them. Tsukushi's right,"_ he decided.

"OK! We'll work together, right! Now…Let's go to sleep!" he yelled. Tsukushi laughed.

"_It will be a difficult feat but it's for the good,"_ she smiled.

"Good night and sweet dreams," Tsukasa said.

"Same to you too," replied Tsukushi.

_Author's Note:_

_Tsukasa and Tsukushi's relatives will be sleeping over, eh? Let's see if their plan will work. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: Tuesday

Disclaimers: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 7: Tuesday

_Ding-dong._

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi are still asleep, unaware that Tsukasa's family has arrived. The servants led them to the living room while the butlers carried their baggage in individual guest rooms.

"Please carry my bag at my _old_ room," Kaede Domyouji ordered. The servant bowed to her and left.

"Mine too, please," Tsubaki said kindly. The maid smiled then nodded. She too left the guests alone at the living room.

"Where're those two? It's already 11 AM! We told them that we'll be arriving before lunch," Shin said, exasperated.

"That's not nice, Shin! We're the guests…Let's just wait for them to wake up first," Kumiko said nicely.

"My time is important. I'll go wake those two…Lovebirds," Kaede finished, amused.

"Mom! You can't just go in their room and wake them up! That's so rude," said Tsubaki.

"And, my dear, having to wait here for them to wake up after they invited us isn't rude? I shall not tolerate such childish behavior," Kaede said imperiously. She started going upstairs.

Tsubaki has no intentions of giving up. "They're 20 year-olds; of course they're still young! Do you want to start a family feud…Again?" she asked her mother. Her mother stopped going upstairs.

"Very well, you have a point. Shin," she suddenly said. Shin looked up, bored.

"Yes, Auntie?" he asked, uninterested.

"Go wake those two up," she commanded. Tsubaki was speechless while Yankumi was surprised.

"Huh? Why me?" he asked uncertainly.

"He won't get mad at you for finding him and his wife in one bed…Also, you two have almost the same personality so you'll be fine," she assured. Shin got up.

"_Better get this over with," _he thought. He went upstairs and searched for the master's bedroom.

"Here it is," he said after searching three corridors. "This is a pretty big door…Considering it's just one room," he said to himself. He knocked, thrice. No answer. He knocked again, with more force. Nobody answered. Then, he hammered on the door while shouting, "Hey! You two dumbos wake up already! Me and the others are waiting downstairs! Wake up, you two! It's Shin!"

Nobody answered. _"Man, this two are unbelievable…I'm hungry and it'll be too rude to start lunch without the hosts so…I have no choice,"_ he thought desperately. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Darn it!" Shin said.

Then, suddenly, he heard someone talking inside the room. "What the heck is going on? Me and my wife are sleeping, you know!" Tsukasa opened the door. Shin was looking amused at Tsukasa's boxer shorts. Tsukasa was aghast and rooted to the floor.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Tsukasa, but me, Tsubaki, Kumiko and your mom are waiting at the living room. Do you mind waking up your wife because _we're_ so hungry from the trip," Shin said, jaded.

Tsukasa immediately tapped Tsukushi's shoulder, repeatedly. "Honey, wake up! My family arrived!" But Tsukushi won't budge.

"I'll be downstairs," Shin said.

In the end, Tsukasa carried Tsukushi downstairs, fully-dressed this time at the living room. "Goodness! What are you planning, boy?" Kaede said angrily.

"Lookie here, mom. She's a heavy sleeper…Since her favorite song didn't wake us up this morning, nothing else can wake her up," he said exasperatedly. All the people present at the living room could have strangled Tsukushi.

"What's her favorite song anyway?" Kumiko asked.

"Flavor of Life by Hikaru Utada," he answered. Kumiko smiled then brought her cell phone.

"I have that ring tone," she said merrily. They layed down Tsukushi on the sofa whilst Kumiko played the ringtone.

_Arigato-oto-_

"Tsukasa, wake up!" she yelled then started feeling for the snooze button. She suddenly put her hand at Shin's nose then she hit it.

"Aww! What's she doing?" Shin said, crossly while rubbing his nose.

"She's looking for the snooze button," Tsubaki said, laughing.

"You better stop that thing before she hits one of us," Kaede told Yankumi. Kumiko stopped the ring tone.

Tsukushi stirred at the sofa then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and scratched her head. She stretched her arms then finally opened her eyes. She blinked at first then yelled after figuring out that everyone was staring at her.

Tsukushi ran upstairs while Tsukasa followed.

Tsukushi was disgruntled. She scolded Tsukasa at their room while she changed her clothes.

"I mean, what the heck were you planning down there? You did not even bothered combing my hair or changing my clothes!" she said angrily.

"You were difficult to wake up so I guess I just bring you down and-"

"And what? Make me look like a fool? You should have played the alarm clock then! You didn't have to bring me downstairs!" she said, upset.

"I'm sorry, OK? Why are you so mad? They're my family. They're not gonna laugh at you," he said. So he thought.

Tsukushi did not respond and continued brushing her hair. After she was done she said fiercely, "I don't want you bringing me down and showing me to people while I'm sleeping, got it?" Tsukasa just nodded to make her stop talking.

While eating lunch…

"So…You awake now, Tsukushi?" Shin asked her teasingly. The others blurted out laughing. It seems they were trying not to laugh but just couldn't help themselves. Tsukushi shot a nasty glance at Tsukasa then replied shyly, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. You all have been very tired and I know you've expected both of us to be dressed and awake. I apologize."

Tsubaki was smiling. "Don't worry about it, Tsukushi! You don't need to apologize."

Tsukushi bowed her head. Kumiko felt sorry for her…She knew nobody who was that embarrassed.

"Hey…We'll stop teasing you now, OK? We promise. Right, _Shin_?" She elbowed him in the ribs. Shin winced then nodded, stiffly.

"I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Tsukushi Domyouji, Tsukasa's wife," she said politely.

"I'm Kumiko Yamaguchi, Shin's girlfriend. Since you're Tsukasa's wife, I trust you and because it will be unwise for me to keep this secret. I am head of my family's Yakuza group," she said quickly. Everyone took a big breath.

"Nice meeting you, Yankumi," she winked. Tsubaki sighed while everyone at the table looked relieved.

"Tsukasa told me about you. Don't worry, I don't judge people by their occupations," she said. Everyone chatted and mingled while Tsukushi contemplated.

"_I think what I said was…True? Oh, darn. I cannot let her know that I'm scared of her…Why didn't I felt like this when I first knew Akira's job? Akira! We have to be extremely careful,"_ she said to herself. She blinked twice than tap her forefinger once. She and Tsukasa made this signal whenever they need to be cautious.

"_We must prevent Kumiko and Akira knowing each other's surnames. The party will be ruined if they found out! And worst of all, Tsukiko's first birthday will be disastrous!"_ she thought desperately.

Later that evening, the Makino family arrived too. They mingled with the Domyouji family for awhile. Susumu approached Tsukushi before going to bed.

"You know, that Tsubaki girl is pretty cute," he said.

"She's married, Susumu. Shut up and go to bed," she ordered.

"Whatever you say, dear sister," he said mischievously.

_Author's Note:_

_Akira and the two other F4 members will arrive tomorrow…Will he find out Kumiko's secret job? Read on… c:_


	8. Chapter 8: Wednesday

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

Chapter 8: Wednesday

Tsukushi and Tsukasa both went to Tsukiko's room together.

"Two more days and it's her birthday," Tsukushi said softly. Tsukiko was still sleeping so her parents stood next to her cradle, avoiding making noise.

"She'll be so surprised and happy once everyone sings 'Happy Birthday' to her," smiled Tsukasa.

"Speaking of which, where's Kumiko and Shin?" Tsukushi asked tentatively.

"They're outside, sipping coffee. Kumiko was so amazed at our fountain…It made me laugh the way her eyes glowed," he chuckled.

"She's weird but she's also kind," she said.

"We haven't invited the F3 yet to come here," he said. Tsukushi gulped…She's nervous about Akira coming whilst Yankumi's here. _"What will happen if they found out? They'll certainly kill each other,"_ she thought dreadfully. Tsukasa noticed Tsukushi's face. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright…The plan's perfect," he assured.

"Perfect? I don't really… (She sighed) We need someone's advice about this…Maybe we should just celebrate without our friends," she suggested sadly.

"What? Without the F3? Are you kidding me? They wouldn't miss Tsukiko's B-Day for the world!"

"And I agree, Tsukasa…Both Yuuki and Shizuka would love to come," she believed.

"Oh! Shizuka! I completely forgot about her! We should invite her too!" he supposed.

"Of course! She may be busy doing her work at France but…She may also have time for a short gathering," Tsukushi said.

"Great! I'll call her-"

"Wait a minute, Tsukasa, I'll call _them_. You already called those guys last time," she said. Tsukasa nodded mutely then took Tsukiko and cradled her gently. Tsukushi smiled then went downstairs.

"Good morning, Tsukushi!" Tsubaki said while reading a newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi, Tsubaki! Did you sleep well?" she asked. She sat across Tsubaki then started mixing cocoa.

"Not much…My _dear_ cousin and his fiancée we're extremely loud last night. Frankly, I'm surprised that you guys weren't waked up," she snorted.

"What…You think…They we're…?" Tsukushi queried hesitantly. She stirred the cocoa slowly while looking at Tsubaki.

"Huh? What are you-what are you talking about? Of course not! I mean, they're inside someone else's house! I knocked on them last night and I found out that they we're just playing Monopoly," she giggled. Tsukushi was dumbfounded. She thought _something else_ was going on with Shin and Kumiko last night. She's embarrassed that she even voiced out her idea, no matter how vague it was. She just looked down her cocoa while adding sugar to it.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tsukushi. I thought that too!" Tsubaki laughed naughtily. Tsukushi finally looked up. She laughed with her and by the time they we're done chatting about Tsukasa's boxers, they were both tear-stained from all that giggling.

"Tsubaki, I really had a great time chatting with you but I need to go and call the guys…Besides, I already had three cups of cocoa!" They laughed again.

"What time is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's 11:30 AM…Wow, we've been talking for 2 hours and 30 minutes straight!" she said, astonished. Suddenly, Kaede Domyouji appeared at the doorway.

"What are you girls talking about?" she asked. Tsukushi and Tsubaki glanced at each other. Tsubaki mouthed, _"I handle this,"_ to Tsukushi. Tsukushi nodded silently.

"Mom, we we're just talking about Tsukiko's cake. Tsukushi agreed to bake it while I buy the ingredients," Tsubaki joyfully said.

"I agree. Tsukushi is an excellent cook and baker," Kaede replied. Tsukushi smiled at her then excused herself to the both of them.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki said.

"I'll just call the F3, Yuuki and Shizuka, to see if they can come to Tsukiko's birthday and help us prepare for it," she explained. She left the kitchen then proceeded at the living room. She picked up the telephone then dialed Yuuki's number first.

"Hello? Yuuki? This is Tsukushi. Can you have a sleepover here? Yeah, to prepare for the party…We're also going to the beach on Friday," she added. After a few moments, she hanged up.

"Yes! Yuuki's coming!" she said merrily. After that, she called Jiro, Akira and Rui. Since those three don't have much to do at home, they all agreed to sleepover the Domyouji mansion. Tsukushi was nervous about calling Shizuka. They we're sort of _rivals_ for Rui's attention but now that she's married to Tsukasa, Shizuka might have forgotten about their feud three years ago…So, she gave it a shot.

"Hello? May I speak to Shizuka Todo, please?" she asked the concierge over the phone. _"That concierge has a French accent…I wonder if Shizuka has that too?"_

Suddenly, Shizuka's voice rang out the phone. "Hello? Who's this?" she asked swiftly.

"This is Tsukushi, Tsukushi Domyouji," she replied.

"Oh! Tsukushi! I haven't seen you for 2 years! I love your wedding gown," she exclaimed. Tsukushi blushed over the phone but quickly regained herself. _"I have to ask her to come,"_ she thought.

"Shizuka, that's so nice of you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it? I'm kind of in a hurry right now…With work and other things," she responded hurriedly.

"Tsukiko's birthday is on Friday, do you think you can come at the Domyouji Private Beach Resort and celebrate her birthday?" Tsukushi went straight to the point. Shizuka was silent for a moment.

"Congratulations, Tsukushi! Please pass my regards to Tsukasa too. I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can come but I'll really try!" she replied assuringly.

"Oh…I see. That's OK, Shizuka. I know that you wanted to be a lawyer and I must say, I did too…I know that you're also working hard there at France…Please, just try coming…Rui would be so pleased to see you," she added clumsily.

"Ru-Rui? But…Hasn't he found anyone yet?" Shizuka asked, surprised.

"No. At the time when me and Tsukasa got married, you immediately took off for France after the ceremony so you didn't see him cry at the bathroom. He was mumbling about me and you…Him losing all the people that he loves," she said sadly. Shizuka was heart-broken about Rui's situation.

"I'll…I _will_ try. I _will_, Tsukushi…For Tsukiko, Tsukasa, you and…Rui's sake," she added. Tsukushi believed her then thanked her. She bid farewell and hanged up.

That evening…

All the people inside the Domyouji abode we're chatting, mingling and talking about their interests. The Makino family we're talking about Tsukushi's achievement from school while the Domyoujis' we're talking about Tsukiko. The F3 we're just sitting there, having a conversation with Shin. Akira noticed Kumiko and he asked his friends if they know her. Shin said that it's Kumiko, his girlfriend. Jiro and Akira teased him over and over again but, like Rui, he wasn't affected by it. Yuuki was a bit out of place in the crowd so Tsukushi went straight to her.

"Hey, Yuuki, why don't you and Sojiro take a walk outside?"

"I don't think that it would be fitting," she replied stiffly, remembering what happened when they last met. Tsukushi just nodded then went to Kumiko.

"We haven't chatted that much yet…So, besides your _family business_, what else do you do?" she asked carefully. At that moment, Rui retained from the group then sat beside Tsukasa.

"Did you tell her?" he asked, straight to the point. Tsukasa was surprised but he quickly answered, "I did. She wasn't mad or anything but the real problem is…Akira."

"I know why. Do you and Tsukushi have a plan?"

"Yah. Don't worry about us, Rui. But…You haven't told me that "Shizuka thing" you and Akira we're talking about, a few days ago," he added playfully. Rui instantaneously got up then mumbled, "That's nothing."

"Hey, that's unfair! Why'd you tell Akira but not me?" Tsukasa asked Rui.

"It's nothing, Tsukasa. Nothing," he insisted.

Going back to Tsukushi and Kumiko's discussion…

"So, you're a teacher at Shirokin? That's amazing, considering those boys enrolled there are delinquents," she added, amused. But Kumiko wasn't amused by this.

"They're not delinquents…They're just troublemakers to say the least," smiled Kumiko. She did not want to go yakuza at Tsukushi so she just glanced at Shin, sleeping at the couch near the TV to avoid an argument. Tsukushi sensed that maybe Kumiko's mafia blood was boiling because of what she said so she excused herself to Kumiko then went to Tsukasa instead.

"That girl scares me," she said. Tsukasa shook his head, smiling. At that moment, Akira cornered Rui at the bar while he was trying to serve himself some sushi.

"Did you tell Tsukasa about your plan?" he immediately asked.

"Nope. Why should I? He's got other problems," he replied while serving iced tea to himself.

"Problems? What problems?" Akira asked, curious.

"I mean problems with the party," Rui laughed but in the back of his mind he thought, _"That was close. I should avoid saying 'problems', Kumiko and yakuzas."_

"Look, Rui. See that girl? (He pointed with his chopsticks at Kumiko, reading a book named Mafias Gone Good) I think I saw her at the Underground (yakuza hiding place) last week," he said.

"Her? Shin's girlfriend? You make me laugh, Akira. She can't be a yakuza," he added, hoping that Akira won't notice him sweating.

"Why not? Look! She's reading a book about mafias," he said, surprised. Rui quickly blocked Akira's view and said, "Akira, don't be stupid! She can't be a mafia. Now, can you join me outside? I want to tell you my whole plan if Shizuka comes," he said, hoping it could distract Akira from Yankumi…And it did! They both went outside while the crowd slowly dispersed.

"It's already 11 PM…We should go to bed too," Tsukasa suggested.

"OK…Shizuka did not come today," she replied dejectedly. Tsukasa took her hand and said, "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she will come on Friday or tomorrow…If she doesn't, there's nothing we can do about it," he said optimistically.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess you're right," Tsukushi said. They both went upstairs followed by Akira and Rui, finally entering again after their long discussion ouside.

_Author's Note:_

_This is a long chapter…Rui has plans about Shizuka and only Akira knows about it. And Akira gets suspicious about Kumiko's behavior that resembles a mafia. Will Shizuka come to Tsukiko's birthday party? Will Rui get to see her again? Will Tsukushi and Tsukasa able to hide Kumiko's real identity? All this questions will be answered at the lastl 3 chapters of the __**Family Reunion**__!_


	9. Chapter9:Cookies,Irritations&Revelations

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", Need for Speed (game), "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cookies, Irritations and Revelations

At Thursday morning, Susumu and Tsukasa were playing video games at the guest room.

"Lil' bro, I'm so glad that your leg is healed," Tsukasa said, while pressing his joystick. Susumu just smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, whatever, Tsukasa! You're just trying to distract me from the game!"

"Well, it was worth a try," Tsukasa said playfully. Tsukushi came in the room, carrying a tray of biscuits and milk.

"You guys should try this. Sojiro really knows his stuff!" she exclaimed while sitting on the bed.

"Sojiro? He baked this?!" Tsukasa let go of his joystick then glanced at the tray, shocked. Susumu took the advantage of Tsukasa's distraction. He speeded up then won the race at the _Need for Speed_ game. He laughed evilly.

"Tsukasa! I won! You owe me a car!" he said while jumping for joy. Tsukushi's jaw dropped.

"A car?! What the heck?!" she asked furiously. Tsukasa gulped milk first before responding, "Oh, come on! You know that was just a joke. I will never give Susumu his first car. Your dad should do that." Susumu looked crestfallen.

"But you promised, didn't you? Before we played _Need for Speed_, you told me you're going to buy me my first car if I defeated you!" he pointed his finger at Tsukasa.

"And you believed it? You gullible teenager," he ruffled Susumu's hair. Susumu looked murderous. "If you're going to promise some crap bet again, I swear, I'll get _my guys_ to beat you up." He left the room. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa, mouth agape. Tsukasa blinked then said jokingly, "That must be what you get after hanging out with Akira!"

"I cannot believe that was Susumu…_My guys_?! Akira would never say things like that," she said confidently.

"You don't know what Akira says to other people…He's a really nice guy but if he goes yakuza on a person, no one knows what he will say. Trust me. One time, when we were about 15, I borrowed his favorite shirt without asking. He really wanted to beat me up, and even said _my guys_, just like Susumu. If Rui and Jiro weren't there to fix things, Akira might not be here with us right now. Maybe Susumu is an oyabun in the making?" Tsukasa said lightheartedly. Tsukushi's eyes grew big. _"I don't want my little brother being a yakuza! We may be poor but if he has the guts and the brains to do it, he'll manage to do it. I have to talk to him before we lea,"_ she thought desperately.

"Hey, why don't you finish these cookies? I'll go check on Susumu. I don't like his new attitude one bit," she said indignantly. Tsukasa knew that Tsukushi might punch his lights out _again_ if he disagreed with her plan. He just nodded and took another swig of milk while grabbing a pig-shaped chocolate cookie. Tsukushi left the room while Tsukasa gaped at the cookie, looking at it like it was a treasure.

Tsukushi went to Susumu's room. She saw Susumu packing his things inside his luggage bag. She knocked then she entered the room without hesitation.

"Susumu, I want to talk to you," she said. Susumu glanced at her then continued folding his clothes. "What is it?" he said after stuffing his shoes in his bag.

"Why did you talk to Tsukasa like that? That's very disrespectful. Who thought you that kind of language?" she asked angrily. Susumu was nervous but he managed to utter, "Akira," before zipping up his luggage bag.

"I see…I'll talk to him right away. But please, don't copy his yakuza talk. People might feel hostility towards you. Go and apologize to my husband," she ordered. Susumu nodded then ran out from the door, headed to the guest room before. Tsukushi sighed deeply. Actually, she did not want to scold Susumu and talk to Akira but she just had to do it. As she head towards Akira's room, she saw her mom and dad sipping tea peacefully and watching TV at their room. She greeted them then continued walking. Tsubaki waved at her before entering her room whilst Kaede nodded to her politely, before going downstairs. She heard Rui praising Sojiro about his cookies downstairs but she heard Sojiro reply, "Really, I made it with Yuuki. All the credit shouldn't go to me." She smiled because Yuuki finally gotten over her heartbreak and just continued being friendly at Jiro, despite the fact that she has still feelings for him. She stopped. _"I'm here already? Man, I'm scared. Akira makes me nervous, just like Kumiko, knowing that they're both yakuzas. (She sighed.) I have to get over this! Face your fear, Tsukushi! You're a tough weed, remember?"_ she thought encouragingly before knocking thrice at Akira's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" came Akira's muffled voice inside the room.

"It's Tsukushi," she answered. Akira opened the room, smiling at her. "Come in, if you like," he said politely. Tsukushi entered his room. At that precise moment, Shin and Kumiko we're heading upstairs.

"Listen…I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore so I just wanna ask you…Why the hell did you teach my little brother yakuza language?!" she blurted out. As Kumiko and Shin were passing Akira's door, she heard the word 'yakuza' and stopped in front of it. "Go ahead, Shin. I've forgotten something downstairs," she lied. Shin told her to hurry up because they both haven't packed yet for the departure to the Domyouji Beach. She agreed then watched Shin enter their room. She put her ear on the door to listen. _"This might be eavesdropping but I think they're talking about me!"_ she thought sadly.

Akira was taken aback for a moment before he said, "He might have heard those words from me but I swear Tsuka-I mean Tsukushi, I will never teach Susumu that kind of dialect." He looked at Tsukushi sincerely.

"I-I…I'm so sorry, Akira. You've been my friend for four years now and I feel awful for accusing you. I apologize for my behavior," she bowed to Akira.

Kumiko gasped. _"Oh! They're __**not**__ talking about me! I shouldn't have listened to their conversation!"_ As she was about to leave her spot, she heard Tsukushi say, "You're a really _nice guy, despite the fact that you're an oyabun." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Akira's an oyabun? __**Whose**__ oyabun?" _she wondered. She heard Tsukushi say goodbye to Akira so she ran towards their room and managed to close the door before Tsukushi opened Akira's door.

"That Akira is an oyabun!" she confessed to Shin. Shin stopped packing his pajamas then looked at her intently.

"How did you know?" he asked doubtfully. Kumiko sat on a chair before explaining what she did a few minutes ago.

"I see…But what's his surname? Which family does he belong to?" he asked Kumiko, continuing his packing of his patterned jammies.

"That's the problem. I don't know! Tsukushi never mentioned his surname," she said miserably.

"What…What happens if he belongs to one of your enemies?" he queried.

"Well…There's a yakuza tradition that we have to kill each other the first thing we know each other's surnames," she said. Shin was surprised but managed to hide it by laughing.

"I see…Hey, you have to pack now. I'm ready," he said. Kumiko nodded then started packing. _"I thought that going to the beach might be fun but now that I know that there's another yakuza among us, I can't stop thinking what might happen at the party! Maybe…Maybe I-I should ask his surname first before interrogating him? Yes! That would be the yakuza way,"_ she thought proudly.

At lunchtime, everyone was eating quiet hurriedly. "We'll leave at 12:30," Tsukasa announced. Tsukushi brought out Tsukiko after the baby finished her afternoon nap.

"She's lovely, Tsukushi," Kumiko said cheerfully.

"Yeah, she is," she replied dreamily. Shin smiled a small smile then went back to his books. The F3 tickled her and the Makinos and Domyoujis started praying and giving her their blessings. At last, everyone has finished preparing for the trip.

"We're off!" Tsukasa yelled excitedly at the driver.

"Yes, sir!" the driver replied. He started the engine then drove it, headed towards the Domyouji Private Bach Resort.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Kumiko finally knew the truth! Well, half the truth. ;) What will happen at the family reunion? Will it get ruined by the yakuza tradition? Keep reading! :D _


	10. Chapter 10: July 11

**Disclaimers**: I don't own HYD, Gokusen, "Flavor of Life", Need for Speed (game), "Love So Sweet" & Harry Potter.

**OCs**: Tsukiko Domyouji & Kei.

* * *

Chapter 10: July 11

After Tsukasa and company arrived at the beach at midday, they immediately checked-in and rested at their individual rooms. Kei and some of the other maids prepared snacks and drinks for each one of them. The sun was high in the sky so nobody wanted to swim.

"What time should we prepare for the party, sir?" Kei asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa glanced at her and told her to prepare for dinner at about 7 PM, when the sun is gone and everyone could eat then swim afterwards. Kei left the room to tell the other servants about his orders. Tsukushi was sleeping beside Tsukiko, protectively wrapping one of her hands at her baby.

At Shin and Kumiko's room…

"Shin, I'm going outside to get some fresh air. Wanna come?" Kumiko asked him.

"Why do you want to go outside while it's scorching hot?" he asked while reading a manga.

"Well-I…I just want to get outside. I'll be back before dinner," she quickly said before exiting the room. _"Man, Shin's like…Like a detective the way he asked that…I just…Just want to ask Akira the truth," _she thought after closing the door behind her. _"Now, all I have to do is find Akira's cabin. There are only six here…One for me and Shin, one for Tsukasa and Tsukushi plus Tsukiko, one for the remaining Domyoujis and one for the Makino family…Two cabins remain…Hmmm…Maybe one of the F4 members are staying alone? I hope that's Akira!"_ she thought happily. She peeked at the other cabin windows to make sure to get the right one. She finally saw Akira inside one of the cabins, watching a show called Hana Yori Dango. Before knocking at his door, Kumiko gulped then took a deep breath. "Akira?" she asked while knocking.

"Yes? Who's there?" Akira stood up and glanced at the door.

"It's-It's Kumiko…You know, Shin's girlfriend," she replied.

"Oh, it's you," he said the moment he opened the door. "So? Something wrong with the guys?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just came to ask you…What's your full name?" she queried anxiously. Akira was surprised at this. _"Why does she want to know my full name?"_ he wondered. Kumiko noticed his expression then immediately said, "It's…It's because I heard Tsukushi say that you're an oyabun…I know, it's none of my business but…Wait, it _is_ my business because…Because I'm an oyabun too!" she confessed.

Akira's eyebrow shot up. "You? An oyabun? That's why you're reading that mafia book," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I am an oyabun. Why are you so surprised?" Kumiko asked apprehensively.

"Nothing. It's just, you don't look the type," he winked. Kumiko regained her composure then said confidently, "Well, yeah, I don't look the type. Neither are you. You're nice and understanding, according to your friends. Please, it's very important that I know your surname. I assume that you know the yakuza tradition?" she looked questioningly at Akira. Akira nodded.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just making sure that you know it…Well, you haven't answered my question. What's your surname?" she asked insistently.

"Akira Mimasaka," he replied. "Yours?"

But he didn't get an answer because Kumiko suddenly ran away from his cabin. "Wait! Why are you-why are you running?! Hey!" he yelled at the running figure. _"What a weird girl,"_ he sniggered while closing the door.

Kumiko's eyes filled with tears while running to the shore, far away from all the other cabins. "Why? He's a…Mimasaka! I-I…I have to kill him!" she said miserably. "I'll…I have to tell him my surname then…Challenge him to a battle." Kumiko gasped, tears streaming from her eyes, unwilling to believe that she has to do this ordeal. Time passed and Kumiko continued lamenting beside the shore, far from the people to prevent them from hearing her sobs. After a while, she looked at her watch and was shocked, "Oh my, it's already 6:35! I have to get back! The others are surely waiting for me," she grabbed her sunglasses so the others wouldn't notice her puffy eyes.

"Hey, finally you're here! Where were you?" Shin asked anxiously. Kumiko just glanced at her toes, unable to answer. "And why are you wearing sunglasses? There's no more sun!" he laughed.

"It's just…I found out Akira's whole name," she whispered.

"Wha-? You found out? What is it, then?" he asked quickly.

"Mimasaka. Akira Mimasaka," she answered dejectedly.

"Why do you look so sad? Don't tell me he's one of your…" Shin trailed off. Kumiko stiffly nodded and walked away from him. She's heading towards Akira, drinking lemonade with the others, rejoicing and singing 'Happy Birthday' at the table.

"Oh! Kumiko, you're finally here! We thought you wondered off somewhere-" Tsukushi was cut-off by Kumiko.

"Tsukushi, I'm sorry. But there's going to be a battle tonight. Happy Birthday, Tsukiko," she glanced at the baby cradled at Tsukasa's lap. Everyone looked at her. Some were confused, others looked fearful and, like Rui, looked simply bored. But Tsukushi's not one of them.

"What do you mean, Kumiko? Is this some kind of joke?" Tsukushi asked toughly.

"No. It's nowhere near as a joke. Akira, I've asked your surname remember?" she glimpsed at Akira.

"Yeah. You run off before I could ask yours," he replied.

"Then, it's time you know mine. I'm Kumiko, Kumiko Yamaguchi. Your family and my family have been fighting for generations. It's our turn," she announced over the crowd. Everyone looked shocked. Tsukushi's mouth was agape whereas Tsukasa was stiff as a board. The remaining F4 members looked at each other whilst the Makinos and Domyoujis murmured about.

"What? Kumiko, you can't fight! You two are friends and besides, it's Tsukiko's birthday!" Tsukushi exclaimed. Kumiko closed her eyes and said, "Tsukushi, I'm really sorry. (She opened her eyes.) But this is a yakuza tradition. We can't possibly not follow it. I apologize for ruining Tsukiko's birthday and everyone's day. We won't be using deadly weapons, just our own strength."

"She's right. Everyone, please, just look away and let us battle. This isn't worth watching for," Akira agreed. He took off his shoes and went to the shore. Kumiko took a deep breath and followed, untying her rubber shoes on the way.

"But wait! You can't possibly fight here!" Tsukasa stood up. "We _have_ to fight the moment we know each others' full name. Yakuza tradition," Akira explained briefly. Nobody could do anything. The F4 tried to stop Kumiko and Akira fighting but they all ended up bruised. Kaede just told them to let it be because no one, _no one_ can stop yakuza from fighting each other. Everybody was thinking ways to stop the two but as time flies by, both Akira and Kumiko was bruised and bloody and nobody thought of anything to stop them both. Tsukushi was already crying and begging them to stop but they didn't. They continued kicking and punching each other. Everyone just watched helplessly. They didn't notice Tsukiko crawling towards the two. She headed straight to the shore, right in the middle of the fight.

"Oh my! Tsukiko, baby, come back here! You'll get hurt!" Tsukushi screamed. But Tsukiko comfortably sat between the two bloody yakuzas and smiled at them both. Kumiko smiled back while Akira looked at her pitifully.

"I think she wants you to stop fighting," Rui concluded, waking up from his nap at the hammock nearby.

"Tsukiko, come here. Come on, it's dangerous there," Tsukushi sobbed. Tsukasa got up from the benches and was about to carry Tsukiko back when the baby muttered, "Lab".

"What? What did you say Tsukiko?" he queried her daughter, astonished. Everyone looked at Tsukiko. Tsukushi stopped sobbing and the yakuzas stopped fighting.

"Lab…L-labb…Lob…Love," she finally muttered. She smiled at Kumiko and Akira. Tsukushi, Yuuki, Tsubaki and Kaede all burst into tears.

"She said 'love', people! Love! That's her first word!" Tsukasa was finding it difficult not to cry.

"It's OK, buddy. Cry. Cry if you want to," Jiro said. Rui got up and went to the others. He sat on the bench and ate a chocolate cake silently. Nobody knew what he was thinking. _"I wish that Shizuka's here. I thought she'll at least come for the baby,"_ he thought sadly.

Going back to the others, everyone was up and shouting. They were celebrating Tsukiko's first word, love, which made Tsukushi very emotional. "That's what I wanted her to feel and she ends up saying it! This is so…Special!" her eyes twinkled at Tsukasa. Tsukasa smiled and happily cradled her baby while everyone was praising Tsukiko. Kumiko and Akira agreed to stop fighting. They both announced that it was a draw, miraculously having the same number of bruises and cuts. That was another reason to rejoice. The big throng headed back to the benches and sat down.

"Hi, Tsukiko. That was a really good thing you did," Rui said, pinching her right cheek.

"Hey, Rui. Why do you look so sad?" Tsukushi asked him.

"It's nothing, Tsukushi. I'm not sad at all!" he said happily.

"Oh. I guess this new visitor doesn't need to cheer you up anymore," she said mysteriously. Rui turned and saw…Shizuka!

"What? Shizuka! You're here!" he said, shocked. Everyone glanced at the newcomer and greeted her politely. Rui slowly got up and welcomed her.

"I thought you couldn't come? You said you were too busy," Rui said while giving her a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, I was. But, for the sake of Tsukiko, I think it'll be pleasant for me to come," she said gleefully.

The Domyouji couple welcomed Shizuka at the party. Everyone offered her food and drinks which she gladly accepted. "I'm so hungry from my trip here. Rui, can you please help me with these?" she invited him.

"Well, I have a better _proposal_," Rui said. Shizuka was rooted on the spot. Rui kneeled one knee on the sand.

"No way! You're not-?" Shizuka muttered. Everyone gasped and looked at the two. Tsukushi's eyes grew big. _"Finally! Finally Rui got the chance __**and**__ the guts to do this!" _she thought joyfully.

"Hey, go Rui!" the F3 chanted. Kaede shushed them so Rui can continue proposing.

"Shizuka, will you marry me?" he asked confidently. _"Please say yes!"_ he thought.

"I…I will! Yes!" Shizuka yelled and jumped. She and Rui hugged each other. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new couple. Akira gave him the thumbs up and Tsukasa blurted out, "So that's the 'Shizuka thing' you two were talking about last week! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I? Everyone knows that you tend to blurt secrets out," Rui said slyly. Everyone laughed and partied all night. When it was already 3 AM, they started packing the stuff they've used for the party. Everyone sang 'Happy 1st Birthday' to Tsukiko once more then ate their last dessert. But Jiro has other plans. He carefully made his way to Yuuki then sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him surprised.

"Will you go out with me?" he suddenly whispered back. Unfortunately, Akira heard him then announced it to everybody.

"Akira! You ruined it! Nobody was supposed to know this!" he said angrily. Akira just gave him a snigger then said, "Well, Yuuki? Everyone's waiting for your response. Not to mention Soji."

Yuuki was still taken aback. _"He finally asked me out! This is so nerve-wrecking!"_ she thought nervously. She glanced at Tsukushi and saw her smile and nod a little.

"OK. I'll go out with you," she replied. Everyone clapped and whooped aloud. Sojiro and Yuuki 'took a walk' before going back to their cabins. After everything was packed away, the crowd slowly dispersed and went to their cabins. Tsukasa noticed Rui, still asleep on his hammock.

"Hey, Rui! Wake up!" he shook Rui's shoulder but the guy won't budge. Tsukasa saw one of Rui's headphones drop to his shoulders. _"Shizuka's already gone to bed…Why is Rui still here? And what is he listening to anyway?"_ he thought. He took the headphones and sat beside Rui on the big hanging hammock.

"Oh. Love So Sweet by Arashi, eh? Didn't know he was a fan of them," he said sleepily. He slowly laid down the hammock beside Rui then finally, fell asleep with his best friend at his side.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_That was it? Please R+R! It will really help me write better! Thanks for the people who read my this! :)_


End file.
